Velocity
by fandomenforcer
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash throughout the story, the rights go to CW and DC Comics. My name is Cassandra DeLuna-Allen and I am one of the fastest people alive! Who thought that a lightning storm would change my life by bringing me to a new universe? Being Barry Allen's lost sister? Becoming a anti-hero to save the world? This happened to me. This is my story.
1. Prologue

**So the disclaimer is in summary above so no hassle for posting it in every chapter. I came up with this story for having one of those dreams that you keep having for a whole week. The dream felt and seemed so real, I HAD to write it. What better way than fanfiction? Enjoy!**

My name is Cassandra DeLuna, but to others I am nothing more than a broke student who was kicked out of college for no reason and juggling several jobs to pay off a huge amount of debt. I have dark curly brown hair, greyish blue eyes, height about six feet, face of an angel(A/N: I think I quoted BtVS…Don't own that…had to say it just in case), and my body's physique is… I think the word I am looking for is lanky. My hobbies are reading, writing, drawing, and watching anything related to either Marvel comics or DC comics. My favorite superhero is Hawkeye, but I have a major crush on Reverse Flash. Definitely didn't help when the CW created the new hit series _The Flash_ with a very handsome version of my comic crush if I say so myself. Yet, I only watched a few episodes of it for I was busy with trying to stay in school. Though that doesn't stop me from wishing that I was in the universe of the show and become the first full fledge female speedster. Apparently, if you wish hard enough the said wish may come true… it happened to me and this is the story.

I had just walked into my family's new home in the south after a tiring day at work. My family moved from the four seasons of Massachusetts to an all the time sunny days southern state. In all honesty, I didn't mind much, but I had very few friends and I doubt that I would make some that would understand me down here. Kicking off my shoes, I left them by the front door and walked down the hallway towards my room. Once inside, I collapsed on to my bed after working outside all day. Having a summer job as a full time camp counselor does make some money, but barely enough to pay any of my loans. So I would work overtime when possible, which I did today for a couple of hours. Now I am hoping to catch some z's before changing to go to one of the other jobs that I have.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, a loud boom went off outside and caused the house to shake. Bolting up right and onto my feet, I looked out my bedroom window to see a weird storm brewing. By weird I mean by clouds changing color with weird lightning bolts coming out of them. Approaching the window, I opened it and stuck my head outside to get a better look. I know that was a dumbass move on my part, but it was little too late on my part. One of the strange lightning bolts that seemed to be heading to one direction, redirected and struck me full on.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the light blinded me as I felt my body go numb. When it all cleared and found myself not in my room anymore, but in front of two men in a strange room. My body was in a weird angle, but before I blacked out I managed to get out two words. "Help…Me…"


	2. Before Flash

I woke up to a blinding light, but when I go to raise my hands to block it, I felt one of them restrained. Looking down, I noticed my left wrist handcuffed to the bed, which I seem to be in. My eyes finally adjusted, I looked around and noticed that I was in some form of lab with a bit of a hospital air to it. Looking down, I noticed I was in hospital scrubs, but a quick look underneath told me that I was wearing the same bra and underwear I had on.

"Ok, I was struck by lightning during a weird ass storm so that I'm pretty sure is true." I told myself as I tried to remember what happened before I blacked out. "Somehow appeared in a room in front of two men without knowing how before going under. So where in the name of God am I?"

"You are inside one of the medical labs of STAR Labs." I looked to where the voice came from and saw a man walking in dressed business like and wore glasses. If I were to describe him, I would say unnaturally handsome. "You appeared in front of my colleague and I in a flash of light in a need of treatment. He was the one who cuffed you to the bed." I arched a brow at him. "We weren't sure if you were a threat or not."

I shrugged. "I understand… Wait! Did you say STAR Labs?" The man nodded. "Impossible!" Cue me beginning to panic and freak out. "There is no way that the lightning bolt teleported me to the DC Universe! It's supposed to be fictional! Central City isn't a real place! STAR Labs doesn't exist! This whole universe isn't real!"

I felt a pair of arms grip my shoulders, causing me to come out of my minor freak out. I looked up into the blue eyes of the man with glasses. "Listen to me." He ordered in a calm yet stern voice. "You need to calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me your name and what you are talking about."

I closed my eyes and did what I was told. Once I was calm, he released my shoulders. "Thanks." I told him. "My name is Cassandra DeLuna. Before I tell you more, can I know your name?"

He looked shock, but quickly schooled his features. "My name is Dr. Harrison Wells." He introduced himself. "I'm surprised you don't know who I am. My work on the particle accelerator is well known by everyone."

I knew I heard that name before and it all came back to me when he mentioned the particle accelerator. "You are the Dr. Wells that help the Flash in the show!" I stated when it came back to me. "Well, in the episodes that I was able to watch, which were the first few. So don't know much." I looked at his curious expression, but I swear there was a hint of anger in his eyes. "Um… Can you tell me what year it is?"

"It's 2009." He smirked as my jaw dropped. "Is that a problem?"

I looked down and began to fiddle with my fingers. "You won't believe me if I told you." I said quietly.

A chair wheeled to my side and Dr. Wells sat down. "Why don't you tell me? I will be the judge on whether I would believe you are not." He told me.

I nodded. "I'm from the year 2015. Before you say it is impossible, what I am about to say next would make you doubt me further. Where I come from, it is a completely different universe from this one. This whole universe was created by a popular comic book industries known as DC Comics. Soon it turns from comic books into amazing cartoon and live action TV series that take the world by storm. DC Comics is known to make up extremely popular superheroes and, of course, super villains. One of the heroes is known as the Flash and he lives in this made up city called Central City. Although, from what the year is at the moment the Flash does exist, but he doesn't have his powers yet so I don't have to worry about any future changes as of yet. You," I point at Dr. Wells. "are in the middle of creating the particle accelerator, right?" He nods. "Just to give you a heads up, you might want to invest in a wheel chair. That's all I'm going to hint at. Anymore information I may know might end up ending the universe."

Dr. Wells sat back in his seat, his hands pressed together as he studies me. "So you know about the project and the possible outcome." He stated. I nodded my confirmation. "You also said that there is someone known as the Flash. Do you know who they are?"

I nodded. "If I could tell you I would, but I rather see how it all unfolds. Like I said he has no powers yet so you will have to wait a _long time_ before meeting the person." I told him, being careful of not mentioning that the Flash is a 'he'. Suddenly, I remembered something that may get me into trouble. "Uh… who is your colleague? The one that was in the room when I appeared?" I asked, hoping that my memory was wrong.

"That was General Wade Eiling. He and I are working together on a project-" he started.

"- on a project on creating mental powers to help the military end war against enemy countries." I finished. "Did either of you find any items, any tech, on my person?"

He sighed and reached into his jacket pocket. "I did, but Eiling doesn't know." Pulling out of his pocket, Dr. Wells holds up my iPhone. "I'm guessing whatever is on this device isn't something you want the general to know." He pass it to me and I take it.

"You have no idea." I placed my thumb on the home button. "May look like a normal iPhone, but with the right print…" The lock screen unlocks and shows the home page. "Touch ID- still need a passcode, but any of your fingerprints that you save on here can be used to unlock your phone. Another reason why I rather not have the general is my music playlist." I pulled up my music playlist and picked a song. "See this song?" I asked, showing the man the screen. He nods and I swipe the screen to show the music bio. "Don't you think the name of the artist or the year of the song would have given me away?"

After looking at the information, Dr. Wells met my eyes and smiles. "Looks like we have something to keep between ourselves, don't we?" I giggle and gave him my phone back. "You don't want to hold it?"

I shook my head. "Does it look like I have anywhere to hide that from the general?" I asked gesturing to the dressing gown I'm in. A door sounded and Dr. Wells shoved my phone into his pocket once more. "Let me guess… a hot headed general heading our way?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Dr. Wells coughed to hide his laughter just as a certain general came walking in. "So how is our favorite party crasher?" General Wade Eiling asked. I only saw this guy once in an episode that I saw parts of and could already tell he isn't to be trusted. Also, I want to kill this guy so much because of how much a risk he is to the Flash and Dr. Wells. I'm pretty sure there are some of you who would want to as well? Maybe borrow the cold gun or heat gun? Call in Deathstroke?


	3. Turned Meta

Chapter 3: After being interrogated a couple days by that dick, Eiling, and Dr. Wells taking some samples from me, I was allowed to stay at the labs until I have clearance to leave. In other words, I am a prisoner until Eiling gets what he wants. I said it once I will say it again: The dude is a dick!

At least Dr. Wells kept me from going stir crazy by letting me help him with experiments and teach me about the particle accelerator that was in the process of being built. Yet, I was kept apart from the staff who works in the labs, but I didn't mind because it met I don't have to do changes to the future… yet. When I'm bored I would read books online or play some chess with Dr. Wells while telling him about myself. So far he never pushed for more answers from me when I hold back any information to prevent time and space from collapsing. Hey, I have seen enough Doctor Who to know what information can do!

The first few weeks passed quickly and during the time Dr. Wells introduced me to the soon to be infamous gorilla, Grodd. The big guy and I got along instantly once introductions were over, although it would probably be nice if he didn't make kissing faces when Dr. Wells was entering or leaving the room. Okay, I have a crush on the man, but he's about 30 years my senior and I highly doubt he likes me as more than a friend anyway. Speaking of him, Dr. Wells told me that I can call him Harrison when we are in private or it is just Grodd in the room (the gorilla would get excited when I say Harrison's name and start making kissing faces). Soon weeks would turn into months, still being trapped in the labs due to Eiling, but it is worth it to be around the two I have come to care about.

Speaking of Eiling, whenever he is around Harrison would be in the room and I would be careful to only call him Dr. Wells in front of the General while be questioned… well interrogated. Although recently, I have been getting a bad feeling from the military general. There were times I would catch him looking into Grodd's cage at the furry guy, but there would be times Harrison and I would be in the same room as him and I would see him through my peripheral vision staring at me. I told Harrison of this and my concern for Grodd. Luckily, he believed me and promised that he would do his best to protect me if I help protect Grodd. So it was like this: we would watch over Grodd, Harrison would watch over me, and we would be prepared to get the general when he goes out of bounds. Little did we know what Eiling was actually planning would involve both Grodd and I!

It was a normal day in the lab. I was in Harrison's lab, playing Battlefield on his computer via controller. Yeah, I'm a gamer and anyone who has a problem will be pummeled, GTA-style I was working on taking out this guy to take his tags when I heard a slight commotion outside. Leaving the game, I exited the office to investigate. The sound came again and I could hear yelling, that's when I realized that the direction it was coming from was from Grodd's area. Looking back into the office, I saw letter opener on the desk. Quickly grabbing it, I made my way down, trying to keep quiet so no one would notice me. Once at the entrance to the room I peeked in and saw something terrible: A couple of military grunts and scientist were holding the gorilla down and injecting stuff into him… EILING IS WATCHING!

Feeling that I need to do something I snuck into the room while everyone was preoccupied and head to the nearest computer available. Luckily there was a webcam and luckily it was facing them, so I quietly booted up the monitor and activated the webcam while trying to remain unseen. The webcam was up and running so I recorded the whole thing and sent the live feed to my phone, which was with Harrison. Reason: When I send a live feed to my phone I get a notification alert and since Harrison has it he would be here soon… I hope.

"Hey, is that camera supposed to be on?" somebody ask and I face palmed. Of course I forgot about the red recording light on the device! "Shit, its recording!"

I adjust my grip on the letter opener; I shifted my weight and wait until they came closer under the desk. Once I saw a pair of feet in front of me, I immediately swiped out the feet with my own and did a Vulcan nerve pinch to knock him out. Someone came around as I came out, but I retaliated with a side kick to the stomach and knocked him out with a well-placed punch to the jaw when he hunched over. Quickly I had the video shut off in two minutes just in time to catch one final bit.

I leaped over the desk that the monitor was at and stood in front of everyone, wielding the letter opener like I see them hold throwing knives in Naruto and in a fighting stance I saw in some MMA fights on TV. "Leave Grodd alone!" I ordered. "This is illegal experimentation that the government did not approve of!"  
Eiling laughed. "Of course not! The government would never approve of something like this." He told me with a shit eating grin on his face. "Since you are here, we can use a human test subject! Seize her!"

"For the record I have been defending myself!" I said out loud before soldiers converge on me. "It's Morphin' Time!" I shouted and began to fight. _Always wanted to say that!_ I thought as I dodged a punch and a kick from two soldiers while twirling away from the third. Then I did some moves that I have seen on TV, mainly Power Rangers. "Seriously?" I asked as I propelled another military dude away from me with a well-placed tornado kick. "I learned fighting from pop culture and never fought a day in my life, but I was able to take out several of you guys without the use of the opener." I saw a scientist run up to me, a syringe filled with weird liquid. "I'm going Saba on you now!" I yelled as I used the opener to deflect the syringe and make it shatter at blade contact. "Now face the green fury!" I shifted my weight and hefted the scientist over my shoulder and slammed him to the floor.

A gun clicked and I froze. "Drop the opener or I will shoot the fucking ape!" Eiling ordered and I could hear the smirk in his tone.

"Grodd's a gorilla, prick!" I said unknowingly with a British accent. Dropping the weapon I have been using and was soon being held by two military grunts and they forced me to face Eiling. "You will never get away with this! I sent the video where no one will find it unless I give up the location."

"We have ways to make you talk." Eiling told me with anger. "Strap her down! Make sure she doesn't escape!"

I struggled as I was hopelessly tied down to a bed. "Let me go you corrupted bastards!" I screamed, and then saw a doctor filling a syringe with some weird stuff and it was no sedative or truth serum. "Keep that needle away from me!" I panicked, thinking it was over. Then I remembered that in one episode of _The Flash_ it is revealed the Dr. Harrison Wells has hidden cameras everywhere. "Harrison! Harrison! Dr. Harrison Wells, SAVE ME!" I pleaded as the scientist came to my side and injected whatever it was inside me.

I screamed as it burnt throughout my system. My eyes squeezed shut as I screamed louder and begun to seize up. Next thing I know, a roar was heard and people trying to subdue what they call 'crazy ape'. Grodd managed to break free and was trying to save me. Then a disturbance in the air and I was freed by someone who gently lifted me into their arms.

Mustering whatever energy I had, I forced my eyes open to see someone who I knew shouldn't be shown until later episodes: The Man in Yellow, The Speedster from the Future, Reverse Flash. How did he know I was here? Then I recalled a faint memory of a promo trailer that revealed who Reverse Flash was.

"Harrison?" I asked quietly in a hoarse voice, before giving up to the darkness.

Waking up feeling like someone skinned you and tortured you are never a good feeling to get to. I looked around and saw I was in a secret room on a small cot. The only other thing there was a futuristic podium with some type of technology in the middle. As I tried to get up, the wall on my right opened up and in walked Harrison, in normal clothes.

"Don't get up." He told me softly, and gently pushed me back down. "Whatever Eiling gave you, weakened your whole body so try not to overexert yourself."  
I gave him an innocent look. "Can I kill him?" I asked with a little girl voice.

Harrison chuckled before turning serious. "So you know?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not at first, but the sudden arrival of the Reverse Flash after I called for you had me put two and two together. Not to mention I had a memory of seeing a glimpse of who was behind the mask before coming here." My answer was nonchalant and showed that I didn't care about who he is.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, half joking.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked. "Why would I rat out one of my favorite DC villains when he has been nothing, but kind and saved my life?"  
Harrison was silent for a moment until… "I'm your favorite villain?" he asked with a smirk.

I hid my face in the pillow to hide my embarrassment. All the while he is laughing. "Stop laughing at me!" I shouted with my voice being muffled.

I felt hands turn me over to see Harrison's smiling face. "I'm laughing because you make me laugh by just being yourself. Not to mention I was recalling how you were able to dispatch several military personnel and a scientist earlier." He told me as he looked straight into my eyes. "Did you really learn those from TV?"

I nodded. "Power Rangers…" I mumbled which caused him to laugh. "It's not funny!" I whined.

Harrison pulled me into a hug and I was shocked that he did so. "You are a mystery to be reckon with, Cassandra Deluna." He told me. "Although we have to figure out what to do with you. After what happened, Eiling will look all over the place for you." 

I nodded. "I have an idea, but it's risky." He looks at me. "I leave the city and sneak out of the country. There is an island off the coast of China I could hide in until Eiling gives up. You keep my phone hidden until I return since it has evidence that can put the man away for good. Until then, I would be safe and off the radar."


	4. Welcome Back To Central City

It has been almost 5 years since I have left Central City, STAR Labs… and Dr. Harrison Wells. 3 years since I left America. I'm pretty sure you guys know which island I went to. While I was there, I took out a couple of baddies which caught the attention of Slade Wilson and his apprentice, Oliver Queen. They found me after I was done healing from a fight and witness how my cuts and broken bones healed themselves quickly. They questioned me and I told them about what happened to me minus the other world part and Harrison's secret. They took me up on training, where I learned that I can sense emotions of others and can tell when one is being honest or deceptive. Soon my mentors were family to me: Slade was like a father to me while Oliver was an awesome older brother. So I know Oliver does something to make him a target of Slade, but due to my appearance it altered everything and now Slade is back home in Australia on good terms with Oliver and I. He will still be known as Deathstroke though and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I returned to Starling City with Oliver and met his family. His mother didn't really like how close Oliver and I was and thought I would cause trouble with her plans for the future. Thea on the other hand was practically happy to have a real older sister figure who she can rely on and Oliver was happy that I can keep his little sister in line… when I can. Walter was a kind man with a pure soul who loved the Queens until his dying day, which was a major blow to all of us. I met and became friends with Diggle and Felicity easily like they were the best friends I have always wanted. When I met Roy, he practically stuck to my side when Oliver wasn't around and I had to keep reminding him and Thea to keep it PG sometimes. When their mother died, I comforted the Queen siblings and kept strict supervision on Malcolm Merlyn when he came to offer his help. I know he looked like Captain Jack Harkness, but I helped Oliver save his city from this guy once. To say you want to help after trying to kill us is a one way ticket of ass kicking and being babysat by me.

A year went by since our return and the Blockbuster event happened. That was how I met him: Barry Allen. What scared and shocked everyone was how much Barry and I looked alike, yet we are not alike. As we strove to save Starling City, I became better acquainted with the guy and felt more of a sibling connection with him. Oliver had difficulty trusting him so when he found out that Barry was there for his own purpose; I practically shredded into Oliver at his stupidity and went to leave the city with Barry. Then Felicity called and Barry and I came running to help save the day as well as save Oliver. Soon it was all over, but I was still going back to Central City with Barry. Oliver gave me money to get me started there as well as being able to work for his company from Central. Felicity gave the latest technology I needed with her own upgrades. Diggle gave me a first aid kit and a small emergency beacon that I can use to alert the team when I am in danger. Got Roy and Thea to promise to visit me when they can because I am not letting them think I would be abandoning them.

Now I was living in a small apartment near the police station in Central City. For the last few months I have been working my butt off for Oliver until I heard that Ray Palmer bought the company. Lucky the guy was nice enough to let me keep my job and pay, then again if Felicity hadn't video chat me with him with her I would probably be broke. After I got word that he is helping team Arrow, I gain whole new respect for him. Meanwhile, I would be here in Central hanging out with Barry and trying to keep him out of trouble. By trouble I mean trying to bail him out of being scolded for being late.

Right now I was chilling in my office, working on a program for work when I got an email alert. Opening it, I see it was from Barry's guardian, Detective Joe West. Joe and I get along fine, but I swear he is keeping a secret every time I see him eyeing Barry and I when the two of us were together. Anyway, the email stated that Barry was late for a crime scene and was asking to see where he is.

"Damn it, Barry!" I sighed. "You owe me for this." I saved and shut everything down before finding shoes and a coat.

* * *

I ran to the scene just in time to see Barry about to get told off. Luckily, I made a stop to Jitters to grab some doughnuts because it can be Barry's excuse. "Barry!" I called out as I ran towards them and dodged some officers who tried to stop me. "You forgot to grab Joe's and your food, bro!"

I stopped in front of them and gave a smile to the Captain. "Oh, hey, Cap!" I greeted, slightly breathless. "Sorry for barging in, but didn't want my best friend getting in trouble with Detective West." An officer came over and began to drag me away. "Let me go! I was going to leave!" I broke free and walked away, but stopped to turn to the cop and gave him the birdie when his back was turned.

"Cassie!" Barry laughed, but laughed harder when I made a face before running off. "I owe you one!" I heard the faint yell of my friend. Sometimes it is totally worth being friends with Barry Allen.

* * *

I walked into the police station later that night due to a text from Iris West to meet her and Barry there. I liked Iris, but I see her more as a sister figure for Barry. At least we agree that the guy is cute, but it's his mouth that gets him in trouble. I walked in, waving high to Joe, then ascended the stairs into Barry's lab. I saw Iris giving Barry a lecture and I laughed out loud when she swiped some of his fires.

"Get your own fires!" Barry tells Iris before greeting me. "Hey, sis, thanks for the save!"

I waved my hand. "No problem, but thank Iris for she saw me coming in and had a bag ready on standby."

"Teamwork!" Iris stated and we high fived. "Anyway, Barry wants to go see the particle accelerator at STAR Labs and asked me to come, but I don't want to go alone. So…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Yes, Iris, I will tag along." She gave me a hug and thanked me. "Can't…breathe…" Iris let me go and I pretended to check my ribs. "Girl, you give a whole new meaning to bear hugs."

We all laughed, and then Joe came in. Barry gave Joe the information needed, Iris convinced her dad to let Barry off for the evening since he did his job, and I said I would go with them to keep them out of trouble. Joe agreed and the three of us left the station.

* * *

Approaching STAR Labs, I felt antsy. This was my first time back here and I was wondering if Harrison and Grodd remember me. _Well, I'm back! Might as well be prepared for anything._ I thought as I followed Iris and Barry through the doors. Barry was trying to flirt with Iris and I tuned them out, knowing Barry was about to be turned down. I looked around and was amazed with my surroundings. Soon they announced Harrison and I felt everyone's emotion in the room spike that I almost lost the control of my powers that I worked many years on. I felt excitement, anger, joy, and fear, but I managed to keep it from showing on my face. I focused on my own emotions and used them to push it directly towards Harrison as soon as he got to the podium.

His head looked quickly in my direction, but then quickly away, but I saw a faint smirk on his face and felt relief with smugness in the mix. I blushed and withdrew from him and put up a wall to block all emotions from influencing mine until all of this was over.

"Hey! My bag!" I looked up to see a guy running off with Iris's bag. Next thing I knew was Barry running after the guy. Iris looks to me and sees me watching him run off. "Are we going after him?" she asked me.

I sighed. "I will go help him. Call your dad and meet up with us after." I told her. Once I saw her dialing her cellphone, my body began to weave through the crowds while using my powers to detect Barry and the thief.

It wasn't long until I caught up to them, but not in time to keep Barry getting hit in the gut. _Ouch! That bag has Iris's laptop in it. That's gonna leave a mark!_ I thought grimly as I sprinted down the alleyway. The thief saw me and started to run, but that was a bad move. _I'm faster so nice try!_ I sprinted past Barry and got to the fence just as the guy made it halfway up. _Thank God for Slade's and Oliver's training!_ I jumped midair and landed on the fence. The thief looked down and I gave him a smirk that I picked up from Slade. He panicked and was rushing up to the top as I began to ascend. I reached the top just as he jumped down, but due to my training I slung my body over and landed on top of the dude. He dropped and I pinned his body to the ground while pushing Iris's bag away from him.

"Freeze! CCPD!" A voice ordered. I looked up to see the one and only Detective Eddie Thawne. "You're Cassandra Deluna?" he asked me. I nodded, still keeping the guy pinned. "Detective West got a call from his daughter and had the Captain dispatch someone. Luckily, I was in the neighborhood." Eddie informed me as he walked over and holstered his gun. "Are you hurt?" he asked, but when the thief tried to answer he told him to shut up. "I was asking the lady!"

I shook my head. "I'm good, but I think Barry, your CSI and my friend, may need to be checked."

* * *

I was chilling in Barry's lab, watching the news of the particle accelerator while waiting for Barry. It had just started pouring rain with thunder and lightning. To everyone else, it's just a stormy night, but for me it's the start of something big.

Barry came in, looking depressed. "Your radiating a lot of depression and sadness, Barry, and it's usually not a good sign." I told him. Barry found out about my abilities after catching me using my accelerated healing after stopping as street fight. He promised to keep it secret, but was happy when I told him he could have an exclusive interview with me for his blog when I decide to put on a mask.

Barry sighed and began to move some papers around. I looked away from the TV and approached him. "Talk to me, brother. Tell me what's wrong." I said in a soothing sisterly voice.

"Do you think it's stupid with what I do for my free time?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Do you think my hunt for the weird is the reason Iris won't go out with me?"

I smacked the back of his head, making him say 'ow'. "Let me get somethings straight that you need to get through your stubborn head, Allen." I scolded him. "You can't give up on what you like to do for a hobby or interest because of what others think. What you do is what you want to do! Going after the weird is what you love to do, Barry, so don't let what others say change that. Also, if Iris doesn't like it, I know someone who would be perfect for you. Don't give me that look!" Barry gave me a skeptical look. "I'm telling you that she is a young woman who is athletic, beautiful, smart, and have a huge heart just like you. She even likes to look up weird events now and then to see if they could be debunked." He smiled slightly and I pulled him into a one arm hug. "I care for you, brother, and I rather you see happy instead of heartbroken over one girl."

Barry nodded before taking a news clipping from his papers. "I want to show you something." He told me.

Barry showed me the board of his mother's murder case. He explained it to me and about the 'man in yellow' that he saw killed his mom. As I was about to ask a question, there was an alarm blaring from the news channel. We watched as the reporter announced that the particle accelerator is critical and everyone is to evacuate the area quickly. Barry quickly went to a nearby chain and began to try to close the skylight. I went over and began to help, but it was too late. The accelerator exploded and we watched as it caused an impact in the stormy night before spreading throughout Central City.

"Barry!" I screamed as I looked up to the skylight.

Barry looked up as well and then the lightning came down and struck us both. Barry blacked out immediately, but I fought to stay awake a little longer to catch my friend. I managed to drag us out of the mess before collapsing next to him and blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

I left an important note on my profile. Please read it!

Fandom Enforcer


End file.
